Some wireless systems involving the transmission of commands between sending and receiving devices may be vulnerable to attack by malicious third parties who attempt to spoof one of the devices and send commands from an untrusted or insecure device. Several techniques, such as encryption, have been developed to mitigate the risk of third-party attacks. However, while these techniques improve security, they may also tax the wireless system's processing, power, or memory resources.
In particular, security solutions that require the transmission and storage of changing values between devices may result in a significant increase in write-erase cycles undertaken in the memory of the participating devices. While the lifetime of some memory components may run to the millions of cycles, including such durable memory in a relatively low-cost device may increase the manufacturing cost of the device beyond acceptable limits.